


Tie You Up with Ribbons and Bows

by DreadPirateMumbles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Takes place during/after the third semester, all of their interactions in the third sem palace are just poorly concealed flirting, if you dont think Akechi uses fancy vocabulary in his regular thoughts then you are wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateMumbles/pseuds/DreadPirateMumbles
Summary: Akechi knows that, after they return to their original reality, the Conspiracy will want to get their hands on him, either to continue using him or to ensure his silence.  Akira poses a solution to this problem.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Tie You Up with Ribbons and Bows

“When this is all over… come find me again.”

Akechi sipped his coffee, eyes carefully avoiding Akira’s. “We’ll see.”

“Come on, I have a great idea to help you get away from the remains of the Conspiracy! I promise it won’t even mess up your hair.” Akira grinned at the murderous look Akechi shot him.

Akechi thought it’d be a cold day in Hell before he’d let Akira handle his looks again, but, out of a desire to get a refill without additional sass, he decided to let it rest for the time being. He also bit his tongue about the _other issue_ , the one he wouldn’t bring up to Akira even on pain of death (and wasn’t _that_ an ironic turn of phrase, he mused).

He hummed before placing his cup back on the saucer, nudging it Akira’s direction with a smirk. “…We’ll see.”

Akira’s laugh burst through the café, filling all of the shadows and cold crevices ( _even the ones in his cold, dead heart)_ with warmth and light.

* * *

_Hell has frozen over, apparently._ Akechi found himself in front of Le Blanc, though he couldn’t tell you how he’d made it there in the first place.

Honestly, he couldn’t even tell you how he’d managed to _survive._ One moment, his breathing was shallow and labored in the engine room of his shithead father’s poor substitution for a human personality, and the next he was laying in an alleyway in Nagatacho with an overweight cat sitting on his chest, licking his face, his briefcase a few meters away. 

His phone had been dead and he looked no better, but even still he apparently managed to make it to a subway station and then further without incident, all the way to Yongen-Jaya. Only now had his higher faculties deigned to return, leading Akechi to the immediate and particularly embarrassing conclusion that his subconscious must’ve still thought of Le Blanc (or, maybe, one particular inhabitant) as _safe._

_What pathetic nonsense,_ he thought. But, still, the thought of seeing Akira again filled him with want regardless, making him dither over decisions that should have come easily.

Akechi knew that he was not a good person. He had committed crimes for nothing other than his own poorly planned revenge plot, and Akira deserved to spend time with his friends without their parents’ murderer hanging over his shoulder. Yet, _yet_ , **_yet_** _,_ he had still thrown his glove at him anyway, something that Akira had held on to even after that disastrous night in the engine room- a _precious piece of Akechi that he treasured_ , the fool. Akira valued their rivalry, valued their competitions and their co-operations, _valued Akechi himself_. It left him feeling drunk without the hangover, euphoria without the mania, powerful without the bloodlust. And, well, Akechi was a selfish man.

The bell jingled as he pushed open the door.

* * *

“Absolutely _not_.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” Akira’s smirk was a sharp and swift hit of his dagger to Akechi’s refusal. Fortunately, Akechi knew how to take a hit.

“There are dozens of better ways for me to alter my looks enough to be unrecognizable. I will not cross dress just because you want to play dress-up.” Akechi narrowed his eyes at Akira, “Furthermore, why do you even have these garments and accoutrements to begin with? That cross dressing bar does not require you to wear drag.”

Akira twirled a finger through a curl on the side of his head, the faintest dusting of pink on his cheeks. Even through his embarrassment though, he did not soften his voice or his words, “I like to cross dress. Since we wear approximately the same size, well…” he smirked, “I wasn’t going to pass up on the chance to see you in something a little less “Detective Prince”-like.”

“You like making deals, right?” Akira asked. He walked forward- Joker stalking his prey, ready to dig his fingers into the slightest weakness and rip it open, “How about this one- let me dress you up, just this once, and I’ll give you a private showing of me in _this._ ” He opened a garment bag to display its contents, meant only for Goro’s eyes.

Akechi, receiving a near fatal blow to the chest, practically wheezed, “You expect me to-“

Akira’s smirk widened to reveal the teeth of a predator, preparing his killing blow, “ _You_ _won’t say no, will you?_ ”

“You absolute _menace,_ ” Akechi growled, hauling Akira in by his collar before _personally_ ensuring that Akira stopped talking for the immediate future.

* * *

“You know, I still prefer your lighter hair. I think I’ll need to pick up a brunette wig for next time.” Akira tugged on a lock of hair from the medium-length black wig Akechi was currently wearing, leaning across the counter and into Akechi’s space ( _not that he minded-)_

Akechi narrowed his eyes, “That’s rather presumptuous of you.” After all, while the current cross-dressing experiment was not going as badly as Akechi had initially thought, he wasn’t going to put up with Akira’s antics indefinitely without any further incentive.

Akira pouted, though his eyes still glittered with mischief. “Aww, honey, if you wanted me to _expand my_ _collection_ , you just had to ask!” He snickered as he snagged Akechi’s mug and retired it to the sink, before winding around the bar and approaching Akechi again.

Akechi spun around to face him, intent on erudiating Akira on the exact level of his stupidity-

Only to find Akira standing right in front of him, pushing his legs apart so he could further invade Akechi’s space. Akechi was suddenly, _painfully_ aware of the fact that he was wearing a _skirt_ and Akira was _**there**_ with his _stupid fucking smirk oh my **god-**_

Akira spoke, softly, “You are so beautiful, you know?” His smirk softened to a fond smile as he brushed a lock of hair over Goro’s shoulder. “I think I’ve been infatuated with you since July.”

Akechi’s breath left him all at once, making his next words far shakier than his pride liked, “A-and you had to wait for me to wear a skirt to tell me this?” He could feel his face flushing, _what a fucking embarrassment_ \- “You have shitty taste in men _and_ fashion, Joker.”

Akira’s smile blossomed, sunlight pouring from his face and radiating heat onto Akechi’s already flushed cheeks, “Agree to disagree then, Crow.”

* * *

I Art Thou, Thou Art Memes

**[feather paraNEET] 20:13** Guys, I think Akira has a girlfriend, who’s not in the PT???

**[feather paraNEET] 20:13 sent an image**

**[feather paraNEET] 20:14** I was checking on the Le Blanc bugs and saw him smooching this random chick?

**[feather paraNEET] 20:14 @mystagenameisArsene** explain yourself!!

**[she blinded me with science] 20:15** That doesn’t look like anyone that I know.

**[feather paraNEET] 20:18 @mystagenameisArsene** DON’T IGNORE ME

**[gap moe XTREME] 20:25** I’m sure Akira-kun will tell us about it once he is no longer busy! <3

**[feather paraNEET] 20:26** UUUUGH fine

**[mystagenameisArsene] 21:45** guys. gals. PT pals. You will not _believe_ what just happened!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Futaba was eating dinner with Sojiro when Akechi came in. He even made her do the dishes :'(
> 
> This is just a little brainworm that I had to write out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
